Talk:Updates/@comment-26353428-20150530150226/@comment-26353428-20150530151308
Released: * 05 - 05 - 2015 Summary: * New heavy weapon. (Zenit) * Improved matchmaking system. * New sound effects for certain weapons, Kang_Dae. * New game music. * Inventory loading times improved. Released: * 06 - 04 - 2015 Summary: * Game performance improved. Released: * 19-03-2015 Summary: * New heavy shield. (Ancile) * Improved game performance on Springfield map. * Leo durability increased by 5%. * Boa durability increased by 10%. * Schütze speed increased by 10%. Released: * 28 - 02 - 2015 What's new: * Game stability improved. * "Lock on target" option in the settings. * Changes to Yamantau to stop players getting stuck under the ramps. * Springfield map added back in. * Some minor fixes. Released: * 13 - 02 - 2015 Summary: * Price of Aphid weapon changed from 250,000 Silver to 750 Gold Released: * 12 - 02 - 2015 Summary: * Game optimisation. * Game Center achievements added. * New robot (Golem). Requires player level 10. * Increased max player level to 30. * Increased speed of Vityaz by 10%. * Increased durability of Boa by 10%. * Robots in shop are equipped with weapons now. You can still buy Weapons separately and re-equip robots later on. Released: * 20 - 01 - 2015 Summary: * New heavy robot. (Griffin) * New map. (Shenzhen) * New heavy weapon. (Zeus) * New medium weapon. (Tulumbas) * A new interface for robot selection and player search. * Characteristics of the weapons are changed. (More detail needed) * Punisher damage increased by 10%. * Noricum damage increased by --%. * Noricum reload time increased. * Orkan reload time decreased. * Improved jump for the Rogatka. * Leo strength increased by 3%. * Lighter robots now heat up and cool down faster. Heavier robots heat up and cool down slower. * Sequential breaking down of the legs. * Nickname change added. * Spectator mode added. * A pilot ejection animation after robot is destroyed. * Ability to mute the sound in the settings. * Graphics improved. Released: * 11 - 11 - 2014 Summary: * New medium weapon. (Orkan) * Thunder now costs Silver. * Productivity on slower devices is increased. * Optimizations made for Yamantau map. * Destrier speed (at level 4) increased by 10%. * Cossack speed (at level 4 & 5) increased by 10%. * Punisher and Thunder range increased by 50%. Released: * 21 - 10 - 2014 What’s new: * Springfield map improved. farm area updated. * Overall Robot strength increased. * Spiral flight path fixed. * Aiming camera fixed. * Hangar improvements. * The ability to take away robots with Weapons in the hangar. * The ability to take away damaged robots in the hangar. * Hangar recommended purchase button and interface improvement. * Button for switching robots in the hangar without having to allocate slots. Released: * 06 - 09 - 2014 Summary: * New premium accounts. (Gives you +50% more gold and +50% experience for each fight) * Warranty Repair disabled. * Damaged robots automatically repair for silver when “Auto Repair” is enabled. * New light robot. (Gepard) * New medium robot. (Rogatka) * New heavy heavy robot. (Fury) * Lowered chance of crash with robots that have 3 or less hardpoints. * Gekko available in the store. * Tutorial added * Springfield factory spawn point moved from point B. * Game login speed is increased. * Infinite boot during first launch fixed. (appeared for some players) * Infinite connection after tapping play button fixed. * Damaged robots upgrade error fixed. * Other small bug fixes and optimization. * Promo codes disabled. * Punisher damage is increased by 10%. * Molot damage increased by 10%. * Noricum blast radius increased by 10%. * Thunder accuracy increased by 15%. * Nashorn fire rate increased by 10%. Release: * 23 - 08 - 2014 Summary: * Friendly fire damage is disabled. * Improvements are displayed in Hangar. * Warranty repair cost increased. * Some map bugs fixed. * Optimisation. Released: * 15 - 08 - 2014 Summary: * Warranty repairs are available at any time. * Purchase and exchange of robots are united in one interface similar to the choice of weapons. * Game crashes after leaving the combat or entering “Platoons” or “Missions” interfaces fixed. * Performance increased. * More accurate search of opponents. Release: * 06 - 08 - 2014 Summary: * More readable font. * System of military operations(events). Instruction for this will be prepared and published shortly. * New weapon. It will be rewarded for first places in the operations. * Thunder can be purchased in the store for gold, as there will be an extra step of entering the content (it has been promised and announced before). * Robot freezing in texture when falling from any height fixed. * Cossack jumping tweaked. * Effects of shot disappearing fixed. * Occasional freezing of the shooting button fixed. Release: * 19 - 07 - 2014 Summary: * Now you can play with friends in a team. (up to 6 people) * New heavy weapon. (Thunder) * Promo codes that can be exchanged for gold added. * Game Center is no longer obligatory for the usual game, however it is still required if you want to play with friends or to save your progress when you switch between devices. * Sudden death when the internet connection is lost fixed. * Aphid level 1 damage increased to 1168. * The speed of robots will be shown now more accurately. * Natasha speed reduced by 17%. * Destrier speed increased by 6.5%. * Destrier speed growth rate of 10-15% at levels 1-2. * Schütze strength increased. * Vityaz strength increased. * Spiral trajectory corrections made to approximate flight in version 0.2.0. * Noricum range increased to 400 m. Release: * 27 - 06 - 2014 Summary: * New homing missile system for close combat. * New medium weapon. (Punisher T) * New medium weapon. (Molot Mk2) * Cossack now has a medium weapon slot. * New medium robot. (Boa) * You now get 10 Gold per beacon capture. Release: * 02 - 06 - 2014 Summary: * Game Center cloud profile. * Auto-reconnect, if connection is lost there'll be less error messages. * Battle reward's details in a separate tab. * New robot - Cossack. Class-light. Purpose - support (flank actions especially). * "Repair finished" and "Upgrade finished" Notifications. * Possibility of gold into silver direct conversion without buying an item. * Crash when receiving a message fixed. * Correct display of warranty repairs for 30 days. * Patton's 3rd slot now works properly and delivers full amount of damage. * Minor bugs fixes. Release: * 12 - 05 - 2014 Summary: * Target capturing from 0.1.0 returned. * Town vs Factory scheme improved. * Weapons description's are displayed correctly now. Release: * 05 - 05 - 2014 Summary: * We've added some new spawn points on current location. * Warranty repair. After purchasing a new robot or upgrading an owned one player can repair the robot for free several times. Player can also spend gold on a time-limited warranty pack. * The factory zone has been optimized. All types of robots can walk through the factory. * First victory of the day is rewarded with 50% more silver. * Target capturing works better now with several targets close to each other. * Text description of weapons was added. * Max players for each team is 6. * Fair and stable matchmaking. * Fixed timers after minimizing the game. * Correct match ending. * Minor bug fixes. Game release: * 15 - 04 - 2014